The present invention relates to an improved level adjuster for a musical instrument, and more particularly relates to an improvement in construction of a level adjuster for a musical instrument having one or more substantially horizontal top playing faces such as a marimba, a xylophone, a vibraphone and an electronic keyboard musical instrument.
In the case of these musical instruments, performance is greatly influenced by the level of the musical instrument in relation to player's body size and personal preference. In view of such special circumstances, a stand for a musical instrument of this type is usually constructed level adjustable. Most commonly, each leg of the stand is composed of two longitudinal pieces connected to each other, via set screws, for telescopic extension and contraction.
When the longitudinal pieces are set free for level adjustment by loosening of the set screws with this conventional construction, however, the musical instrument and its stand have to be held manually in order to allow free level adjustment. In particular when the musical instrument is very heavy, one can hardly complete the level adjustment without assistance by someone else.